Only an Act
by Delirious Daydream
Summary: Kid's true feelings about a certain scythe threaten to reveal themselves in the making of Patty's romance novel into a movie. Through intense pressure and staged love, will he be able to keep them hidden? Or will Soul catch on to the act? Yaoi-Rated M for a reason. SoKi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,this is my first ever attempt at something like this, so some feedback would be appreciated. This story is rated for a reason-you have all been warned! There shall be yaoi, which is boyxboy love! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. One can only dream…  
**

The consistent scratching of pencil on paper reverberated across the walls of the seldom occupied room. It was a small study located on the farthest end of Gallows Mansion, and hardly any of the household members used it anymore. Until this day, that is. The one and only occupant included none other than a cheerful blonde-haired weapon by the name of Patricia Thompson, whom was currently doubled over a mahogany desk in fierce concentration. Such a look of absolute focus was rare on the younger sister's face, and writing coherently in such a professional manner was all the more surprising. She gripped a dulled number two pencil tightly within her right hand, raising it to tap the eraser end to her chin in thought.

"This ending is missing something..." Patty murmured to herself, blue eyes boring through the paper stacked neatly within her sight. Her face lit up as an idea came to her, and she eagerly pressed the lead of her pencil to the paper once more.

"Yes, it's done!" She squealed, throwing her arms into the air as she engaged into a small fit of laughter.

Once she calmed down, Patty picked up the thick pile of paper and rose from her seat, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. She straightened the area-since her meister would say something if she didn't-and made a mad dash for the door. Her boot-clad feet pounded loudly against the polished floors of the monochrome hallway as she made a beeline for her own room.

"Big Sis! Big Sis! Look what I made!" Patty announced as she literally kicked open the door to the room she shared with her sister, Liz. The older of the two twin pistols glanced up from where she lie comfortably on one of the queen-sized mattresses, raising a brow in question.

"Hm? Is it another origami giraffe?" Liz yawned, marking a page in her gossip magazine and setting it aside to give her undivided attention. Patty shook her head vigorously from side to side and held up her stack of papers with a wide grin.

"I wrote a book!"

Liz's head snapped up. Did she hear that correctly?

"You did what?"

"I said I wrote a book, duh!" Patty replied with an eye-roll, emphasizing her point by waving her finished work in Liz's dumbstruck face.

"H-How did you manage to do that?" Liz asked, still unable to believe it.

"I've been working on it all year! I usually write when you and Kiddo fall asleep," The younger weapon explained, thumbing through the pages of her 'book' as she did so. Liz only shook her head in amusement, barely containing a chuckle.

"Oh, okay then. You want me to read it then?"

Patty handed over the papers with an excited nod, and leaned forward with anticipation as her sister scanned over the first few sentences. The sisters' shared room was silent as the older of the two read. Not even five minutes had passed when a furious blush settled itself on Liz's face, her eyes widening in shock.

"P-Patty! What am I reading?!" Liz exclaimed in great embarrassment, locking her gaze onto mischievous blue eyes. The young weapon only giggled at her older sister's obvious surprise.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a yaoi smut between Soul and Kiddo!"

"You wrote an entire story on that?!" Liz all but yelled in clear disbelief. Where did Patty get such_ sexy_ ideas? Sure, she herself had imagined such things playing through her mind, but to think that Patty had actually written it into a story...

"Yeah, I totally ship this pairing! You have to agree that it's totally hot though, right?" Patty raised a brow suggestively, playfully waving the 'smut' in Liz's face.

"...I thought that I was the only one that noticed," The brunette admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. A wide smile stretched itself across the younger pistol's face at the timid confession.

"I knew that the yaoi sexiness was too much for you to ignore!" Patty teased with a light giggle. Liz shrugged.

"Yeah, well...Kid would still kill us if he found out that we fantasize him getting fucked by Soul," She pointed out.

"OMD! You imagine Kiddo as the uke too?!" Patty squealed, practically ignoring everything else that was just said. Her older sister just scoffed.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that...but now that you mention it, one of them_ has_ to bottom, so why not Kid?" Liz replied slowly as she pondered the idea. Patty only nodded her blonde head vigorously.

"Ya know, I was thinking of inviting the girls over for a sleepover tonight so I could show them my story. Would that be a good idea?" Patty asked once she had forced her thoughts to process other things, which was very difficult in its own way.

"Oh, hell yes. You know I have to finish reading that to see how it ends!"

"Trust me, it's an awesome romance story with lots of sexy scenes," Patty said in a low tone, adding a suggestive wink. Liz grinned.

"Now I _have_ to read it."

**88888888  
**

"Alright, I suppose I'll hang out in my room while you two have your slumber party downstairs. Are you _sure_ you won't need anything?"

The young shinigami turned, raising a brown in question at his two weapons. Both shook their heads quickly, each sending him a reassuring grin. Kid sighed and ran a hand through his oddly-striped hair, his expression appearing unconvinced.

"If you're sure...anyways, please try not to ruin the living room's symmetry. I spent all morning trying to realign all of the damn paintings..." He mumbled, continuing his path down the hall to his room.

"Will do, Kiddo!" Patty shouted with a mock salute once her meister's back was turned. Once the sound of his door closing reached their ears, the two immediately began their trek down the stairs to the main floor. Having already dressed in their matching silk gowns, the two had decided to type Patty's story so it would be easier for the other girls to read; Patty didn't have the most legible hand-writing...

"Okay, Patty, I finished printing it all out. Do you want me to make copies?" Liz said, turning to face her sister. Patty was lying upside down on the couch, kicking her feet through the air as she hummed softly. Her attention attached itself to Liz upon hearing her voice.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah! That way, we can all have a book club about my book!" The young blonde cheered, quickly righting herself to an appropriate sitting position as she did so.

"But you only wrote one book. Why don't we make it a yaoi club instead? That way, we have more material to fangirl over," Liz suggested.

"Ooh! Yeah! We can have smut stories, sexy yaoi pics, doujinshi..."

"Sounds good," Liz laughed, watching her sibling list other club ideas on her fingers. A sudden knock on the door interrupted their brainstorming, and with an excited squeal, Patty darted away to answer it.

"Come in, gals! I have something to show all of ya!" Patty said to the group upon opening the door. Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona returned the ecstatic greeting with polite smiles, stepping past the door frame.

The three girls settled on a-perfectly symmetrical-rug spread on the floor of the living room and studied the papers Patty held curiously. Crona was the first to speak, timidly voicing the thoughts of the other two on either side of her.

"Wh-What is that, Patty?" Said blonde allowed a sly grin to cross her lips.

"I thought you'd never ask! See, it's a book I finished writing, and I want you all to read it!"

"It's actually a good story. It has romance, drama, humor-" Liz vouched, listing off the genres with her fingers.

"AND SEXY YAOI!" Patty interrupted, all but screaming it in her poorly contained excitement.

The three girls had already finished the fifth page by the time of Patty's outburst, and had obviously been warned too late. Each individual was met with several paragraphs of detailed smut on page six.

"What is this?!" Maka screeched, her face resembling a ripe cherry. Crona and Tsubaki both had similar reactions, each letting out embarrassed squeaks with reddening expressions. Patty's smile faded as she started second-guessing her decision of letting her friends read the book.

"Do you not like it...?" The blonde murmured softly, twiddling her thumbs in shame. Maka laughed, raising the book level to her right shoulder.

"Like it? Ha! Are you kidding? I _love_ it!"

"Oh, I totally saw that coming," Liz snickered, watching as Patty literally leaped for joy.

"Really?! That's great! I was scared that you wouldn't like it at all!" The blonde-haired weapon admitted, hugging the scythe meister tightly.

"It seems like a good story so far, and I-I don't mind the, um, graphic scenes..." Tsubaki mumbled, meeting the other girls' gazes shyly. The four girls launched into a wild conversation about yaoi, the pairings in Patty's book, and other things, when Crona added her own voice.

"Say, Patty?" All heads turned to face the shy pinkette, whom kept her own eyes concentrated on the rug patterns.

"Yeah, Crona?"

Crona fidgeted, tugging at the hem of her black nightgown. Her usual pale complexion was colored by a deep, red blush that spread across her face. She hesitantly looked up, meeting the eyes of the young pistol, whispering in a soft voice,

"...W-Would you consider m-making your book into a movie?"

The question hung in the air, allowing silence to spread through the monochromatic room. Patty's face screwed up in thought, her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth as she took the time to consider her answer. Maka and Tsubaki sent discrete glances at each other, both silently hoping that such a thing as a yaoi film would come true. Liz bit the inside of her cheek, clenching her hands into fists with growing suspense. After what seemed like years later-though it was actually two minutes-a bright smile lit up Patty's face, nearly stretching from ear to ear.

"I'll do it!"

The response was immediate. The four other girls erupted into loud cheers, showing their strong approval for Patty's decision to go through with making her idea into a movie. Liz tapped her sister's shoulder, waiting until she was acknowledged, before asking,

"Who are you going to have play the roles?"

"I'm gonna have everyone play as themselves, silly! It wouldn't be as delicious otherwise!" Patty giggled, acting as though what been said was completely obvious.

"But would Soul and Kid really agree to something like this?" Maka wondered aloud.

"Of course! See, I'll ask him right now!" Patty scoffed. She gestured to the staircase, where Kid was seen descending the steps fully dressed to go out somewhere.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls, but I have to go run an errand for my father," The young shinigami explained hastily, walking with long strides for the front doors.

"Wait, Kiddo! Can I ask you a favor?" Patty called abruptly. Kid paused in his steps, half turning to glance back at his weapon.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you please play a part in the movie I'm gonna make? Please?" Patty pleaded, clasping her hands together as she gave him her best 'sad puppy' face. Kid hesitated, briefly running the thought through his head before he gave a quick nod.

"Fine. Can we talk about this later? I really have to leave now," He replied, turning on his heel to head out the door. "I'll be back sometime later. I'll see you then."

As soon as the doors shut, Patty turned to face the other four girls, giving a sly smirk. Liz only shook her head, laughing in mild amusement.

"Oh, Kid doesn't know what he's in for."

**So, what do you guys think? I know I didn't include much yet, but I promise there shall be some sexiness in upcoming chapters...like the next one! The image used is not mine (I found it somewhere on the internet), I apologize for possible OOCness, and yes I made Crona a girl, so please no complaints on that. But I also really wanna know your opinions on this, 'cause like I mentioned before, this is my first trial writing one of these stories...so, review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I didn't really expect that much of a response! The same warnings from the first chapter are still applied to every chapter following it, meaning this story contains yaoi, as well as M-rated material. If you do not like these things, then do not read it. Now, here is your dose of yaoi. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I did...*sigh*  
**

The moon had already risen within the night sky when I returned home to Gallows Mansion. Father's errand should have been a simple one, but of course things have to get complicated when the mad scientist known as Franken Stein gets involved. As it turns out, I had been given the task of delivering a 'classified' file to the stitched psycho, and I had no choice but to do as I was told. In the end, I barely escaped with my life and dignity when Stein decided that he wanted to see if my insides resembled a normal person's...

I hesitated just in front of the door, wondering if the girls were still awake. I would honestly be ashamed if they saw the asymmetrical rips and tears in my clothing made from one of the professor's scalpels...

I decided to take a chance and entered the mansion. All the lights appeared to be off, but then I noticed a faint glow emanating from the living area, and knew immediately that the girls were still awake. I sighed, doing my best to straighten my disheveled appearance, before continuing my path towards the stairs. I tried to seem casual, hoping that the girls wouldn't notice me if I remained silent. Unfortunately, Liz happened to glance in my direction, her gaze automatically darting to the tattered clothing I wore.

"Kid? What happened?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Ah, nothing. I'm okay. I'll feel even better once I change out of these and into something more symmetric," I replied, gesturing to the obvious rips in my white-collared shirt. I could tell that she didn't believe my vague answer, though she didn't question me further. Patty, on the other hand, quickly leaped from her seat and bounded over to me in a matter of seconds.

"Kiddo! Here, this is a copy of my book! I want ya to read it so you can get a feel for what I expect you to do in my movie~" She giggled, abruptly shoving a thick stack of paper into my hands. Oh, that's right. She asked me to play a role in her movie. Well, I suppose I have to go through with it now.

"Alright, I'll give it a look. I'll be heading to bed now, if you don't mind. Goodnight, girls," I said with a slight wave, walking up the steps to the upper level of the mansion.

I arrived within the symmetrical beauty that is my bedroom moments later, pausing briefly to ensure that the candles lining my dresser burned at a perfectly even pace. This led to further examination of my room's symmetrical state, and before I knew it, two more hours had passed. I finally decided to change, quickly throwing the tattered remains of my clothing into the trash, since they could not be salvaged, and pulling my sleep wear from one of my drawers. Once dressed in my black pajama pants and night shirt, I sat in the exact center of my bed, raising Patty's 'book' to my line of sight curiously.

"What on earth could this possibly be about? I hope I didn't agree to be a giraffe prince or something else that is completely ridiculous..." I grumbled. My curiosity piqued, I tenderly flipped the page and began to read the first paragraph of Patty's novel. I was astonished as I found that her style of writing was actually quite sophisticated and very detailed. Though, I couldn't quite place what the story itself was about. So far, it seemed as though Patty was writing a realistic genre, using her friends, such as myself, as the characters. However, it seemed as though she created some type of closer bond between Soul and I...

My entire body froze as I reached page six-I could hardly believe what had been written there. Over and over, my eyes traced the page, but the words were still the same:

_Their bodies slick with sweat, the two boys groaned in unison as tongues met in a heated battle for dominance. They remained locked in the tight embrace until the need for oxygen overpowered their strong feelings of lust, both reluctantly pulling away from the other. _

_"Kid, I need you," Soul panted heavily, his hot breath sending tingles through the other boy's body. Two-toned eyes of molten gold darkened with lust, and Kid could only whimper as he felt the albino's fingertips graze his lower abdomen. _

_"Then have me," Kid murmured in reply, craning his neck to meet the other in yet another passionate kiss... _

.

.

.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, tossing the novel away. My face felt as though it were on fire as the written words flashed through my mind, along with a graphic image of that scene. Oh, Father, what had I agreed to?!

* * *

Downstairs, the girls could hear Kid's loud exclamation of surprise. A wicked grin curled onto Patty's face as she giggled in a near maniacal fashion.

"Ha-ha! He actually read it!"

"Patty," Liz spoke as soon as her sister's laughter had quieted, "Do you honestly think that he'll agree to do the movie now?"

"Of course! He already said he would, and you know he never goes back on his word!" The younger Thompson countered. Liz looked thoughtful for a moment before her nodding her head in agreement.

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Do you think he's, um, mad?" Tsubaki asked a bit nervously, glancing over at the staircase and towards the upstairs where the meister in question currently was. Patty quickly dismissed her with a shrug.

"Nah, I think he's going into shock by now. Wouldn't that be funny?" She snickered.

"Uh..."

"W-Well, how are you going to write the script? 'C-Cause I doubt that Kid would wanna do the graphic scenes you have in the book," Crona piped up, her gaze shifting around the room to avoid making eye contact.

"Hmph. I guess you're right," Patty pouted. "Kiddo probably wouldn't do that. Buuuuut...I could probably get him to do the movie still, only with the extra hot scenes cut out."

"It's really the only way," Maka added, placing a hand in comfort on Patty's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I could easily get Soul to do the movie. All I have to do is appeal to his arrogant side."

"Yay! The show may go on!" Patty cheered.

"So," Liz said, clapping her hands together, "Who here has a camera?"

* * *

I paced in the center of my room, careful to avoid the very graphic novel Patty had written, as I contemplated my options.

1. Tell Patty I changed my mind and no, I will not participate in her movie.

2. Lock myself in my room until she forgets about this crazy idea.

3. Knock the girls out, burn the novel, and later convince Patty that it had never happened.

So far, I was starting to favor option number three. But then again, with as stubborn as the blonde girl was, she would still possibly remember asking me about the movie anyways. With a defeated sigh, I slumped back onto my bed.

"...Why would she fantasize about me with Soul anyway?" I grumbled, though I couldn't fight the heat that burned my face as I thought about the crimson-eyed weapon.

Sure, he was a great friend and all, but let's face it-he's straighter than a ruler. I mean, if he constantly suffered from nosebleeds every time he saw a glimpse of a naked woman, then how could he possibly be gay? I myself had come to terms with my sexuality a long time ago, though I have yet to really come out with it. I haven't even told Father, let alone Liz or Patty. And so far, I felt that it wasn't a good idea. What would everyone think of me then? It's bad enough that I happen to be a shinigami with OCD, but this made me feel even more...different. Why can't I be normal?

"Dammit, why does everything have to happen to me?!" I screeched to my ceiling. Of course, it didn't answer back, so I settled for angrily flicking the lamps on my nightstands 'off' before yanking the bedsheets over my body.

Alone in the dark, I began to contemplate the night's events, mainly Patty's movie idea. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be able to pull it off. Most of her greatest accomplishments have actually made no sense, and in completing them she pretty much defied the laws of physics. Finding a camera and filming a few scenes to slap together into a movie shouldn't be too difficult for Patty, considering that she once replicated the Eiffel Tower using only origami animals-on a full scale. After a rough wind knocked it down, the mansion, as well as the surrounding area was buried under twenty-five feet of miniature paper zoo animals. Man, that was a pain to deal with...

Now that the thought crossed my mind, how would they get Soul to agree to do this? Wouldn't playing a homosexual version of himself seem 'uncool' or something of those lines? Wait, how would_ I _deal with it if he really went along with Patty's latest scheme? Lately, I've found it extremely difficult to look him in the eye, and just the other day during a game of basketball with the others, he clapped me on the back and told me that I had played a great game. I had shuddered slightly at the physical contact, relishing the warmth his hand had left on my typically cool body.

"This is bad," I groaned to myself. "I have a crush on one of my best friends-and he's completely straight!"

* * *

"Are you gonna call Soul now?" Liz asked with a devious smirk. The ash-blonde meister gave a vigorous nod and held up her cellphone.

"Yep, I'll ask him to do the movie! He can't say 'no' if I make a good case," Maka reassured with a cheerful grin. She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer. After three rings, Soul's tired voice yawned from the other end,

_"Maka? What's goin' on?" _

"Hey, Soul. Nothing much, but I do have a question for you," Maka replied. She glanced over at the other girls to find Liz and Tsubaki giving her the thumb's up. Crona sent her a sheepish smile of encouragement, and Patty fooled around with the camera, setting off the flash every ten seconds.

_"Couldn't you have waited a bit longer? You know, 'til after you came back?" _Soul whined.

"No, I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait."

_"...Ugh, fine. Hurry up and ask," _He grumbled after a moment's silence. With a darkening grin, Maka replied into the phone,

"How would you like to play a role in Patty's movie?"

**Okay, this is more of a transition into the good stuff, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions for upcoming scenes in this story, I'd be willing to consider them. Review if you want me to continue to write this piece of potential sexiness~ **


End file.
